Heaven Can Wait
by BreattMarie
Summary: Song Fic. "Heaven Can Wait" We the Kings Read the love story between Naruto and Sasuke. First fanfic reviews would be appreciated


**Hi. So this is my first fanfic... Um this is kind of awkward. I guess I hope you like it? Reviews would be nice. I don't really have time to write much but I have a new story idea which I'll put up and update as much as I can. Well enjoy my gummybears. (^ ^)**

"Hey you, yes you! Are you a Sasunaru fan by chance. Well if you said no then you're reading the wrong story. Well anyways. Want to see the yaoi club's latest product. It's a little mini video of what happened between our favorite yaoi pairing, Sasuke and Naruto. Me, the great editor used a song as the voice over. The song, "Heaven Can Wait" sung by We the Kings perfectly captures the emotional turmoil between our two favorite ninjas. Hope you enjoy it and I'll be back to get your order. Trust me you'll want to buy this and more. "

* * *

><p><em>Here's a song for the nights I think too much,<br>And here's a song when I imagine us together.  
>Here's a song for when we talk too much,<br>And I forget my words._

Uzumaki Naruto sat atop the Hokage Mountain with the full moon looming above Konoha. He's been doing a lot of thinking lately, and we all know that isn't good for his small brain. But who was the person important enough to lure Naruto to spend countless nights in deep thought. Why it was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. The bastard who betrayed Konoha for power. Naruto spent these nights sitting on the Hokages' carved heads thinking, planning on how to bring the Uchiha prodigy back to the Hidden Leaf Village. And why should the Kyuubi vessel be losing sleep over the missing nin? Simple. Naruto loves Sasuke and dreams of a life where they can be together. A life where talking to each other is such a breeze that they talk too much and Naruto doesn't need to think of what to say next.

_Heaven can wait up high in the sky,  
>It's you and I,<br>Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes,  
>I'm yours tonight,<br>Lay your heart next to mine,  
>I feel so alive,<br>Tell me you want me to stay forever,  
>'Cause heaven can wait<em>

We all know Naruto's ultimate goal is to become the next Hokage and get the recognition of the villagers. For as long as anyone can remember, Naruto wanted the villagers to see him as more than the Kyuubi vessel. When did Naruto's goal change? Well, when Sasuke left. Naruto put his dreams on hold to go chase Sasuke because they could wait and a life without Sasuke- his best friend, his crush, couldn't. The thought of having his head carved into the Hokage Mountain up high in the sky could wait because perhaps their lay a heaven deep in the obsidian eyes of the raven. All he wants is to be with Sasuke now, their two hearts laying side by side and asking him to stay with him forever.

_Here's a song for the one who stole my heart,  
>And ran so far that cupid couldn't catch her,<br>Here's a song for the kid who aimed so high,  
>He shot her down.<em>

Haruno Sakura remembered how Sasuke seemed to steal the heart of every girl and some guys in Konoha. Every one saw him as a person with power, mainly because of the Uchiha name. Even her best friend and fellow teammate, Naruto, had his heart stolen by Sasuke-kun. Of course, Naruto saw past the labels and liked Sasuke for who he really was, an avenger who deep down was a caring person when it came to the safety of his important people, a person who needed strength to be at peace again. And when he ran so far to get this desired strength not even the pink-haired shinobi's sincere confession could keep him at Konoha. But this didn't stop Naruto from promising to bring Sasuke back, willingly or unwillingly. He promised and he never goes back on a promise, and finally he was able to bring Sasuke back. After all of that training and aiming so high to catch up with him, the Uchiha was brought back home.

_Heaven can wait up high in the sky,  
>It's you and I,<br>Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes,  
>I'm yours tonight,<br>Lay your heart next to mine,  
>I feel so alive,<br>Tell me you want me to stay forever,  
>'Cause heaven can wait<em>

As soon as Sasuke left, he regretted it. He left his precious person behind. But he had to because he had a goal he needed to achieve: kill Itachi. He knew he would have to wait until he could be with Naruto again and this time forever. All he could think about during his rare free times were the soulful blue eyes that always revealed what was on the dobe's mind. It tore his heart, having to be away from him and he knew he wouldn't feel completely alive until he was reunited with Naruto, but he couldn't turn back because he was so close to getting his revenge. When he finally did achieve his goal and when it was finally time for him to return home he did, walking alongside Naruto the whole time. He was glad he wasn't dead because heaven could wait for his arrival, he wanted, no needed to spend time with Naruto.

_Here's a song for the nights I drink too much,  
>And spill my words.<em>

Naruto and Sasuke sat at the bar, drinking and silently enjoying the other's presence. Both knew that things had been tense between them and that they needed to get these matters settled with or it would be another all out battle. Neither one of them had the courage to start talking about their deeper feelings and so the topic was avoided as the night went on and the drinks kept coming. It was getting late and the owner of the bar was afraid of the two men and what would happen with the amount of alcohol they had consumed, though he really had no reason to. Sasuke and Naruto had drank so much that every thought and feeling was being spilt into the night air. Surprisingly they were sober enough to register what the other had said and quickly transported to the Uchiha mansion (it was closer and spacier) as the words "I love you" lingered in the night air.

_Heaven can wait up high in the sky,  
>It's you and I,<br>Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes,  
>I'm yours tonight,<br>Lay your heart next to mine,  
>I feel so alive,<br>Tell me you want me to stay forever,  
>'Cause heaven can wait<em>

There was an area of the Hidden Leaf Village far enough away from the center of the lively village. A long time ago this area also used to bustle with life, with the lives of a special bloodline but they were all long gone, except one of them. This one sole survivor was in his bedroom, except he wasn't alone, he had his precious sun with him. The only sounds that could be heard were from the two ninjas making love under the moonlight. The whole time they looked into each other's eyes and knew that their hearts would be one forever. And as they finished only the gods in heaven could here their last words before they fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other's embrace. The last words that escaped past both of their lips were:

" _'Cause heaven can wait _"  
>" <em>'Cause heaven can wait<em> "

Because they were each other's heavens.

* * *

><p>"So did you like it? You know what nevermind, your flushed face and bleeding nose tells me everything I need to know. So how about we talk about your order?" <em>Hehe. I'm going to be rich.<em>

* * *

><p>BreattMarie: Wow Mei-chan. Was all of that 1st hand experience? It seemed so real, that and I'm pretty sure Sasu-chan would kill you before you could film all of that.<p>

Mei-chan: Nah, we're yaoi fan girls we can be pretty scary when we want to be.

BreattMarie: O.o So, about my order?

Mei-chan: It'll be 100,000 yen.

BreattMarie: I live in America. I don't use or own yen.

Mei-chan: Fine. $500.

BreattMarie: Is that even the right conversion!

Mei-chan: No. Just give me the money and don't ask questions. Oh don't forget to subscribe to Our Premium Membership. Well bye!


End file.
